(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a casting system for use in forming turbine engine components and to a refractory metal core used therein.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Investment casting is a commonly used technique for forming metallic components having complex geometries, especially hollow components, and is used in the fabrication of superalloy gas turbine engine components. The present invention will be described in respect to the production of superalloy castings, however it will be understood that the invention is not so limited.
Cores used in investment casting techniques are fabricated from ceramic materials which are fragile, especially the advanced cores used to fabricate small intricate cooling passages in advanced gas turbine engine hardware. These ceramic cores are prone to warpage and fracture during fabrication and during casting.
Conventional ceramic cores are produced by a molding process using a ceramic slurry and a shaped die. The pattern material is most commonly wax although plastics, low melting point metals, and organic compounds, such as urea, have also been employed. The shell mold is formed using a colloidal silica binder to bind together ceramic particles which may be alumina, silica, zirconia, and alumina silicates.
The investment casting process used to produce a turbine blade, using a ceramic core is as follows. A ceramic core having the geometry desired for the internal cooling passages is placed in a metal die whose walls surround but are generally spaced away from the core. The die is filled with a disposable pattern material such as wax. The die is removed leaving the ceramic core embedded in a wax pattern. The outer shell mold is then formed about the wax pattern by dipping the pattern in a ceramic slurry and then applying larger, dry ceramic particles to the slurry. This process is termed stuccoing. The stuccoed wax pattern, containing the core is then dried and the stuccoing process repeated to provide the desired shell mold wall thickness. At this point, the mold is thoroughly dried and heated to an elevated temperature to remove the wax material and strengthen the ceramic material.
The result is a ceramic mold containing a ceramic core which in combination define a mold cavity. It will be understood that the exterior of the core defines the passageway to be formed in the casting and the interior of the shell mold defines the external dimensions of the superalloy casting to be made. The core and shell may also define casting portions such as gates and risers which are necessary for the casting process but are not part of the finished cast component.
After removal of the wax, molten superalloy material is poured into the cavity defined by the shell mold and core assembly and solidified. The mold and core are then removed from the superalloy casting by a combination of mechanical and chemical means.
Attempts have been made to provide cores for investment casting which have improved mechanical properties, thinner thicknesses, improved resistance to thermal shock, and new geometries and features. One such attempt is shown in published U.S. Patent Application No. 2003/0075300, which is incorporated by reference herein. These efforts have been to provide ceramic cores with embedded refractory metal elements.
There remains a need however to improve the casting yields when these ceramic cores are being used. One particular problem which needs to be addressed is how to better maintain the position of the core in the wax die during shelling and maintain the position of the core within the shell during casting.
Historically, pins of platinum, quartz, or alumina have been used in investment castings to support the casting core and prevent core shift. Pins are highly effective during the wax and shelling operations, but as platinum dissolves in molten alloy, the platinum pins are not as effective in maintaining position during casting. Ceramic pins have disadvantages in that they leave holes or inclusions in the castings.